The Intern
by lovelyangel04
Summary: The gang is forced to teach the new kid on the block the ropes to becoming a spirit detective if she can survive their training


The Intern  
  
Lovely Angel: Hi! Everybody! Everyone except Hiei: Hi Angel! L. A.: I said 'hello' Hiei... Hiei: And your point is? L. A.: Whatever... Hello to all my readers and thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it. This is my first one! –Gets Goosebumps- You guy's already know what I own and do not own! So on with my story! Hiei: THIS STORY SUCKS! L. A.: -Hits Hiei upside the head with a base ball bat.-  
  
It was a bright Monday morning, as the new student Sarayaski Jr. High entered the gates of the school. Just on problem though she was late! She darted through the doors of the school and hid behind a corner. She poked her head around and checked both ways. 'Ha! Coasts' clear...now to make it to homeroom.' She told herself in her head. 'Heh this is a piece of cake. Koenma's so called "Detectives"probably haven't even sensed me yet...Ha ha ha ha the fools.'  
  
Last Week. It was Friday afternoon and Nikkia was bored stiff , sitting in Koenma's office. She was sitting in a cushy blue chair staring at the ceiling. 'I don't know why the hell I'm here. The little bastard could've just gave me some more paper-work to burn heh. The little brat was so pissed. He won't let me be a real detective, like that Urameshi guy. It's always "No Nikki your not strong enough yet..." or "No Nikki you don't have enough experience yet..." HOW THE HELL CAN I!!! IF YOUR ALWAYS TELLING ME "NO"!' she thought to her self. If he didn't give her a real job she was just gone keep burning paper work. She joined the staff about a year ago wanting to become the next Spirit Detective. She couldn't quit the lame job she had even if she couldn't be a detective; she needed the money. She closed her turquoise eyes and sighed to herself. (A/n: That reminds me of Vash's eyes... sigh Oh Vash...) 'Why is life always unfair like this? The little jerk probably needs me to run errands for him...' she thought. Her thinking period was cut short as the big brown doors behind her opened. She snapped her eyes open and watched as the pint-sized ruler of Spirit World entered the room. The small brown-eyed boy walked over to his desk and took a seat. "Uh you said you needed to see me Koenma, sir?" She really hated saying those words. It made her feel like that little preppy girl, Botan. 'That girl really makes me ill. She was always "You are the King Koenma, sir!", "Would you like me to bend over backwards Koenma, sir?", "Tell me how low to go Koenma, sir." She's always bouncing around and this dude is always messing over her.' She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she was zoning out on Koenma. 'I haven't been in here five minutes and she's already spacing out. What in all three worlds am I gonna do with this girl?' Koenma thought, while staring at the young girl sitting before him. "Yes I did. The reason I called you here today is because I want to give you that detective position you've been dying to have since you started working for me." Said the little ruler. "You see, my team of active detectives have earned themselves a well deserved break. So I've decided to let you take over. How does that sound to you, Nikki?" asked Koenma, who was now shuffling through a stack of papers. "THAT SOUNDS FANTASTIC KOENMA, SIR! I ACCEPT! I ACCEPT!" shouted the girl, who was almost ready to jump out of her skin. "Good then all I need is your signature on this form" He said holding out a contract. Nikkia quickly signed. "Good Nikki just excellent!" shouted Koenma putting his seal on the form. "So what's my mission?" asked an over excited Nikki. "Mission? Ha! You don't get any missions until summer. If you would have read the contract you just signed it said '...I agree to start my detective work during the summer break of Team Urameshi. Until then I shall work under them and Prince Koenma Lord of the Spirit Word as a trainee...', so you see your more like a detective in training." Said the small ruler with a sly grin. "Trainee?! You jrek-face! I'm just an errand running INTERN for crying out loud!" Nikki screeched to the top of her lungs. "Watch your mouth you ungrateful demon! This is just payback for screwing up all that paper work the other day! Besides, if you refuse you won't get paid. And you and I both know you need that money." The little ruler just chuckled at how clever he was. "Why you..." she started, "Tsk tsk temper, temper little one. You will be going to the Human World next week till then you will stay in Spirit World as my intern." "Your evil..." "I know..."  
  
Back To The Present Koenma did her wrong very wrong. She was going to get him back sooner or later but first she had to make it to homeroom. She had her long black hair up in a ponytail with a few bangs left hanging. She even managed to get her hands on a school uniform. She looked like a regular human student all that was left to do now was get to class. 'How the hell am I gonna sneak in there?!' she pondered as she watched Mr. Akashi call the roll. (A/n: I think that's the teachers name if I'm wrong someone tell me! Hiei: Your wrong your always wrong! Y. A.: Shut your damn mouth! Anyways ...thanks for reading my first Fic! I hope you liked the first chapter I really tried to make it long but I wanted to save some for chapter two!!! Well read and review everyone...pretty please? Hiei: Don't beg. It's not a good look for you... L. A.: but I'm desprate.... BYE EVERYONE!!! 


End file.
